criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak of the Desert
Peak of the Desert is the twelfth case of World Edition, as well as the fourth case to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot Finding out that Safira Wawanakwa, killer of Darius Iro was legally released and that she was hiding out in Tunisia, the team went to the nation's capital. Hakam Farra thought, since he knew the Sahara well, that they could try looking for Safira and Ad-Dima in an abandoned Berber village. After finding a stone panel that turned out to be a keypad, they found a hidden base. However before they could get into the base, a jeep came tumbling down and into the base, crashing into a tank. A victim was identified as Khayri Abdullah, burning inside the crashed jeep that was found to be sabotaged by the killer. After finding out about the local protests against the Tunisian government and Mahmood Farra, Hakam's father, being a spy in Ad-Dima's base, Fort Chikhaoui, the team could arrest the killer. The killer was incriminated to be souk owner Farah Tawfeek after she confessed to the murder when Hakam showed the evidence to her. She had said that the protestors had robbed her stall and done terrible things to he but the victim had robbed her of her most precious locket that was found mid-investigation. She therefore killed him since he was the one who had led the robberies and the one to take her locket. Not just that but also because she was also an Ad-Dima hitman. She was told by the Ad-Dima leader to eliminate Khayri and her motivations helped her succeed the hit. However she would not tell the two who the leader was. The murder and refusal to cooperate with the detectives resulted in Farrah recieving 36 years in jail. Post-investigation, they found out that Mahmood Farra was a spy, hiding out as an Ad-Dima operative in Fort Chikhaoui. Mahmood said that they could try to look for the blood vials that Khayri needed to deliver to the leader. They found the vials inside the crashed jeep and the fingerprints of Safira Wawanakwa on the vials. Their attempt to arrest the operative failed as she escaped them once again. They also found a locket that was the victim's with a letter written in Arabic to Abd Al-Rahman El-Amin from Ad-Dima's leader. When they went to arrest Abd Al-Rahman, they witnessed his suicide via gunshot. Upon autopsying the body, they found a tracker chip that had a location marked on it for Libya. After talking once again with Mahmood, the team got ready for the next destination in Libya, where they found a body torn in two. Stats Victim *'Khayri Abdullah' (found burning in a sabotaged jeep) Murder Weapon *'Sabotaged Jeep' Killer *'Farrah Tawfeek' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses Buzzer Appearance *The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect uses Buzzer Appearance *The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect uses Buzzer *The suspect drinks goat milk Appearance *The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect uses Buzzer *The suspect drinks goat milk Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect uses Buzzer *The suspect drinks goat milk Appearance *The suspect wears red Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer uses Buzzer. *The killer drinks goat milk. *This killer wears red. *This killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Berber Village. (Clue: Stone Panel) *Examine Stone Panel. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fort Chikhaoui) *Investigate Fort Chikhaoui. (Prerequisite: Stone Panel unlocked; Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Pieces; New Suspect: Safira Wawanakwa) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Phone) *Examine Phone. (Result: Browser Page; Clue: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Buzzer) *Ask Safira Wawanakwa how she got released and why she is in an Ad-Dima hideout. (Prerequisite: Play Fort Chikhaoui) *Investigate Berber Village. (Prerequisite: Safira Wawanakwa interrogated; Clues: Photo, Sniper Rifle; New Suspect: Abd Al-Rahman El-Amin) *Ask Abd Al-Rahman El-Amin about the protest movements and the murder. (Prerequisite: Play Berber Village as a task) *Examine Photo of Man. (New Suspect: Hisham Abdullah) *Talk to Hisham Abdullah about his brother's murder. (Prerequisite: Man identified) *Examine Sniper Rifle. (Result: Victim's Name) *Analyze Sniper Rifle. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks goat milk) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Tunisian Souk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Book Bag, Rice Basket, Shattered Sign) *Examine Victim's Book Bag. (Result: Note; New Suspect: Mahmood Farra) *Ask Mahmood Farra why he's in Tunisia. (Prerequisite: Note found) *Examine Rice Basket. (Result: Jade Amulet; New Suspect: Farrah Tawfeek) *Return the amulet to Farrah Tawfeek and ask her about the riots. (Prerequisite: Jade Amulet found) *Examine Shattered Sign. (Result: Protest Sign) *Analyze Protest Sign. (03:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Village Well) *Investigate Village Well. (Prerequisite: Protest Sign analyzed; Clues: Camera, Faded Paper) *Examine Camera. (Result: Recording) *Talk to Safira Wawanakwa about her argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Death Threat) *Ask Hisham Abdullah about his death threat to his brother. (Prerequisite: Death Threat unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Abd Al-Rahman El-Amin from doing his protest speech on a crime scene. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Broken Fruit Stands. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Notepad, Torn Photo) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Mahmood Farra's Fingerprints) *Ask Mahmood Farra why and how is he involved in Ad-Dima's organization. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Farrah Protesting) *Ask Farrah Tawfeek why she was involved in a protestor group. (Prerequisite: Photo of Farrah Protesting restored) *Investigate Crashed Jeep. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Broken Mechanism, Victim's Scarf) *Examine Broken Mechanism. (Result: Mechanism) *Analyze Mechanism. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Thicker Than Blood (4/7). (No stars) Thicker Than Blood (4/7) *Talk to Mahmood Farra about his spying activities in Fort Chikhaoui. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Crashed Jeep. (Prerequisite: Mahmood interrogated; Clues: Locked Briefcase, Victim's Satchel) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Blood Vials) *Examine Blood Vials. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Safira's DNA) *Arrest Safira Wawanakwa for her affiliations with Ad-Dima. (Reward: Desert Fatigues) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Arabic Letter) *Analyze Arabic Letter. (09:00:00) *Ask Abd Al-Rahman El-Amin about his knowledge with Ad-Dima's leader. (New Lab Sample: Abd Al-Rahman's Body) *Autopsy Abd Al-Rahman's Body. (15:00:00; New Clue: Tracker Chip) *Examine Tracker Chip. (Result: New Location) *Talk to Mahmood Farra about the leads discovered. (Prerequisite: Tracker Chip unlocked) *Move on to a next crime! (No stars) Trivia *Fort Chikhaoui is based off Yassine Chikhaoui of the Tunisia football team. Navigation Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition Category:Sahara Region (Josh) Category:All Fanmade Cases